A Friends Chat
by DuckBoyMousse
Summary: A few things are said between two people.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
So you all know!!! I have borrowed these characters from Takahashi-sama and pulled them into my own weird world! They will be doing my biding in my writing then given back to her. I don't have any money sueing me won't get you much. ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Hey everyone! DuckBoy here with some new stuff for you to read. I'm sorry about the fact that it's sooo short. I came up with this at school today and typed it up and posted it. I know that I can't spell worth a spit but what can I do it's a curse. Well at least I don't turn into anything. ^_^ Ok well here you go another story by me. I will be posting more of EOTS soon don't worry for those of you that like my other story!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
A Friends Chat  
  
The two 18 year old fighters stood watching the sun slowly set over the expanse that was before them. With the sun capping the majestic mountain and casting its rays at them like a gental caress on top of the large expanse of a grassy medow. A slight breeze rushed past the pair ruffling their hair and clothing along with a path of grass.  
  
Person 1-"So today is the day you're gonna tell her huh?"  
  
Person 2-"Yeah, I think she already knows though."  
  
The boy looks at his companion with a look that says: I wonder how and You squeeled didn't you all at the same time. And they both knew what it ment. They had grown to be good friends over the recent time. So they could read each other quite well now.  
  
Person 1-"I didn't tell her but I had to tell someone. Man, you know how she gets at home when I have some secret. She's like a vulture for information now. She's starting to remind me of her sister. And besides if I would've kept the information from her she might've cooked something."  
  
Person 2-"Oh don't go on about that. I know it was bad at one time but it has been getting better."  
  
Person 1-"Yeah and sense my romatic troubles stopped causing me soo much trouble and we finally got a chance to get close to each other it's been great."  
  
Person 2-"We also started to get along and become friends and more then petty rivials."  
  
Person 1-"That doesn't mean that we don't have some matches right? And you did start to give up on her after a little while sense you found out about us. You found someone else though in the end."  
  
Person 2-"Yeah of course we need to have our fights it just wouldn't be normal any more without them. I better get going now or I'll be late and I don't want to have any broken bones tonight for it."  
  
Person 1-"We both know that you're too tough for that and as well as 'WE' better get going now. I know how long it will take you to get there and I don't think she'll like to wait a week for the news."  
  
Person 2-"Alright Ranma lead the way."  
  
Ranma-"Ryoga just don't lose site of me and let's go get you to Ukyo. I also need to get home before I get bashed into the ground again by that stupid mallet Akane's pulls out of no where."  
  
The two boys then leave the darkening hiss side to join their loved ones. And for Ryoga maybe a special loved one will be with him tonight.  
  
The End!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
That's all folks! I'm sorry for making it sooooo short but I hope you liked it. I'm gonna try to get some more of Eye of the Storm up soon. Ok well gotta get cracking on writing some more to quench your thirst of more stories.  
  
Respect,  
  
DuckBoyMousse 


	2. A Friends Chat 2

Disclaimer:  
  
So you all know!!! I have borrowed these characters from Takahashi-sama and pulled them into my own weird world! They will be doing my biding in my writing then given back to her. I don't have any money sueing me won't get you much. ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Me again! I've finished another friends chat and even a third! I will be posting all kinds of stuff with this fic and hopefully people will read it! Please review! It helps me more then you know! ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Friends Chat 2  
  
The two girls looking to be 18 years old sat eating at a restaurant that looked to be almost toward closing time sense it was mostly empty. They were chatting like girls do. One that seemed to be very happy about what the other was telling her. The other one seeming to have an easy look about her.  
  
Person 1-"I can't believe it! How did you find out about this?!"  
  
Person 2-"I bugged him and when that didn't work I threatened him."  
  
Person 1-"The usual threat?"  
  
Person 2-"Yep."  
  
Person 1-"I see you look a lot better then before."  
  
Person 2-"Yeah he's really sweet and kind when you finally drag his feelings out of him."  
  
Person 1-"Now you know why everyone wanted him."  
  
Person 2-"Well, he's mine now!"  
  
Person 1-"We all knew he liked you the best."  
  
Person 2-"At least he stopped acting like such a jerk and sorted himself out."  
  
Person 1-"Yeah I agree. What ever happened to the trio?"  
  
Person 2-"They're back home. They sent a postcard to us recently."  
  
Person 1-"How are they?"  
  
Person 2-"They're fine. They didn't have much trouble back home and are settling back into their old lives again."  
  
Person 1-"I hoped nothing would happen when he decided what he did when he did."  
  
Person 2-"Me too. What time is it?"  
  
The first young woman looks at a watch.  
  
Person 1-"Six thirty."  
  
Person 2-"Oh. I better get going then. I have to start dinner now."  
  
Person 1-"Ok. I'll call you later to tell you what happens tonight."  
  
Person 2-" 'K Talk to you later Ukyo!"  
  
Ukyo-"I hope you and Ranma have fun tonight Akane! And don't send him to the hospital!"  
  
Akane-"Hey!"  
  
Ukyo-"I was just joking about that! Now head home and cook for that bottomless pit you call a fiance!"  
  
Akane-"And you and Ryoga better have fun as well tonight! Just don't make him any food with pork."  
  
Before Ukyo can shout a retort Akane has rushed out of the restaurant. Leaving Ukyo to clean up and close shop and then wait for Ryoga to come. She suddenly relaised how little time she had and swited gears to warp speed and prepaired for her time with Ryoga.  
  
The End!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I tried to make this one a little bit longer then when I wrote it out, but it still came out short! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I added a little humor into this one hope it still had the same kind of feeling as the first A friends Chat. Well, time to type up the other chat to post!  
  
Respect,  
  
DuckBoyMousse 


End file.
